LIVING HELL
by HaruRyu
Summary: A Gang tries to rape a young girl who seems innocent enough until she tricks them into throwing her through a wall and kill or demans all of them not to mention Hiei witnessed the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs! Nothing else sadly._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.1**_

* * *

A 13 year old girl ran through the street as fast as she could. Her long dirty blonde hair that fell down to her hips whipping around wildly,her tan skin glowing in the moon light as she dashed through the narrow streets. Her brown eyes were filled with fear as they flickered around, as she continued to run with everything she had.

Taking a quick turn to her left she came to a dead end.

_Shit!_

She turned around quickly only to see her way out blocked by ten very buff men.

"Hey there sweet thing you ready for some fun?" Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she got a good look at his rotting teeth, she gave him a cold glare as she slowly backed away, her eyes shifting every which way, desperately looking for an escape route.

"Don't even try to escape." The man who seemed to be leader warned, shaking his finger at her in a disappointed manner but the twisted smile on his face really ruined the whole effect. "It'll only make it worse for you."

She took another step back, her heel hitting the brick wall, she glanced down swiftly but quickly turned back to the advancing men.

_What do I do…_

"Relax and enjoy."

"Fat chance I'd enjoy anything with something as hideous as you." She growled kicking the leader in the family jewels and as the others looked toward there leader made a run for it.

She didn't get far.

"Bitch! Your really gonna get it now!" the leader snarled as he grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall with so much force that it now had a huge dent in the shape of her body. He definitely invested in some steroids...

She closed her eyes for a second before cracking them open again in a grimace, looking down at him with defiance.

"Oh you're still conscious? Give me the knife boys. I'm going to have fun breaking this one." Laughter filled the air as the man to his right handed him a rather expensive looking knife. She snorted in disgust rolling her eyes at their stupidity.

"Why so upset? Did your girlfriend dump you for a man whore? Oops! I forgot you are one!" Jessica spat out.

He slammed her into the wall again this time harder than before.

_That's it! If I can get him to keep slamming me into this wall and stay conscious it will cave and I'll be able to escape!_ She didn't even dare think about what would happen if she did fall unconscious.

"What? Did I strike a little to close to home?"

She was slammed into the wall again with more force than before.

_One more insult shall do it._

A smirk graced her down turned face.

She snapped her head up with a raised eyebrow and smirk still in place.

"By the way your reacting I'd have to say I hit home."

"Shut up!" He drew her towards him and was getting ready to slam her back into the wall.

_Perfect._

"Put the onna down." A small figure with gravity defying hair and crimson red eyes stated.

_Is it even humanly possible to have crimson red eyes? Damn he got in the way of my plan! And I was home almost home free!_

"Run along little man! This doesn't concern you. This little bitch has been asking for this since the second she got of her plane! We don't usually get American bitches to fuck especially ones that look like a fallen angel or goddess or something. I can't decide which she looks more like a fallen angel or a goddess or maybe a mix." He stated an evil crooked grin finding its way to his twisted face as he tightened his grip on her throat making it harder for her to breathe.

"Especially a virgin."

"Fuck you!" She chocked out, grabbing his wirst to lift herself up to get a little bit more air "Of course you would say that since all you can get are hoes if even that because of your twisted face." She spat.

"Why you little bitch!" He screamed as he threw her into the wall again.

_Perfect._

Was all she thought as she felt the wall crumble beneath her a smirk coming to her face.

Smoke and dust clouded all of their views.

"Where'd she go!"

"I don't know!"

"She couldn't have gotten too far!"

Were many of the things that were shouted when the dust cleared and there was no sine of the girl as Hiei just leaned against one of the none destroyed walls.

"Hey you looking for me?"

"Huh?"

They turned their heads up to see the girl standing on one of the light post.

Her black tank top was torn, scratches adored her arms, one scratch marred her right cheek, her black hip huggers were torn, but now on her hip attached to a thin sapphire blue cord rested a sword with a black hilt and seethe with a sapphire blue dragon winding up it and two matching daggers and gun… and the gun happened to be pointed at them. Her eyes held no mercy.

"Ready to die." She stated emotionlessly.

They begged for their life but she killed all of them in turn except for the leader who she shot what made him a man off and left him to suffer.

Once done she jumped down on to the bloody ground and turned her eyes to Hiei who now had his hands on his hilt.

She stared at him for awhile with blank eyes but then a small sad smile spread across her face as turned her face down her bangs shadowing her eyes as she put gun in its holster thing.

She turned to walk away only to find a sword at her throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

"I know where your half sister might be held."

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 1**_

I'm only going to continue if I get reviews otherwise I won't continue.

So if you want me to continue review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs if you must know!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _She turned to walk away only to find a sword at her throat.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you."

"I know where your half sister might be held."

_**

* * *

Ch.2**_

* * *

"How do you know I have a half sister." He demanded.

She smirked.

"I didn't. You just told me."

He pushed the blade harder on her neck.

"If your sister is a Koorime with crimson red eyes and sea green hair that goes by the name of Yukina then I know where she is being held... Or at least who's holding her."

He still didn't remove his sword from her neck.

"Now if you would please remove your sword from me and put it back in its seethe and state your name I'll take you there."

He hesitated but put his sword back in its seethe.

She turned around looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not taking you to her till I get your name."

He glared at her angrily with a glare that had made many demons cower in fear but she didn't even flinch and matched his glare with one of her own.

"Hiei."

"Jessica."

"I didn't ask for your name."

"I was being fair. Be happy it's one of the few times I will." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the ally with Hiei following a few paces behind.

"We should hurry to get out of the city before the sun comes up."

"Hn."

She glanced back at him.

"Interesting answer."

"Hn."

She ignored him figuring that he was just going to keep answering with the same thing which would be no fun in a battle of words.

"I need to stop by my house to pick up a couple things." was all she stated as she started to run down the street.

He ran after her, easily getting in front of her.

"No."

She walked right up to him with a glare. Then a sweet yet evil smile appeared across her face as she whispered something in her angelic voice.

"We're already at my house, so deal."

With that she turned on her heels walking into the huge house.

She ran up six flights of stairs before she stepped off on to one of the landings, even though the staris kept going.

She walked to a door that opened the door to a huge hallway that had sapphire blue carpeting, black walls, windows, and a black sealing that had sapphire blue stars that glowed in the dark on it.

She continued to run down the halls turning this way and that passing many sapphire blur doors until she reach the end of the hall.

There stood a sapphire blue door with a silver dragon, a purple dragon, a black dragon, a crimson dragon and an emerald dragon on it.

She opened it quietly making sure not to make a sound.

She walked into her room quietly.

(I'm going to describe it real quick.)

The carpet was a dark midnight blue. The sealing was black with sapphire blue glowing stars. The walls were black but each had a different creature. One wall there was a huge sparkling and shinny sapphire blue dragon. On another wall there was a cute little black fox that had sapphire blue eyes, paws, and tips on its hears and tail; leaning against a tree with a starry background. On another wall there was a figure like Kirrara (sp?) only it was black, and everything that was black/dark brown/red was now sapphire blue: there was another form behind it that look like the form Kirrara takes when she's fighting only it was a fighting form of the earlier described figure and had sapphire blue and flames instead of red. On the last wall there were three windows with black curtains that had glowing sapphires as stars, and each had a window seat that had sapphire blue cushions. Over the windows was a huge and sparkling sapphire blue and black phoenix. (Man I wish my room was like that! Damn life is so not fair! Goes off to pout.)

She had a huge silver stereo in the corner of the room. Her bed had black wood, black silk sheets, black and sapphire blue silk pillows, and one of those things that hide your whole bed from view only sapphire blue. (what I don't know how to describe it! Use your own freakin imagination! Stomps of to who knows where….) She had a sapphire blue Work desk. There was a small black bed side table with a sapphire blue lamb on it next to (Oh you'll never Believe this!) the bed. She had a sapphire blue and black selves field with comics, anime DVDs, music, make up that she never used, books, breakable things, and so on. She had racks of different kinds of katanas, daggers, guns, and many others but the ones that caught her attention wear the weapons that were separated from the rest on them. There were four groups each grouped with one katana, two daggers, one gun, throwing stars, and containers of various poisons. (Ooooohhh! Dangerous!) Each hilt and seethe were black, as well as the gun, the throwing stars, and containers of various poisons. But the odd thing was that each group had one of the paintings on the wall winding around them. For example, in one group a sapphire blue dragon winded around everything.

(Okay that's it for the room.)

She walked into her closet and picked up a sapphire blue satchel and started packing a couple changes of clothes.

Since she was already in her closet she decided she might as well change her clothes.

She quickly changed into a black tight fitting tank top and black fighting pants and decided against wearing shoes so she threw her black fighting shoes in to her satchel.

She walked other to her weapons and added the swords and daggers to the ones she already had and threw the poisons and other guns into her satchel.

She grabbed some hair pieces and throwing stars and threw them into the bag as well.

She was about to walk out the door but turned around to a small jewelry box with a dragon on top and threw that in as well.

She ran down the hall to another door that held all her cats, dogs, grown foxes, wolfs and many other things. Giving them enough to last them a while.

She walked other to the door across the hall where the none full grown animals were she knew she couldn't leave them alone so she decided to take them with her since she wouldn't be able to leave anyways. (I'll explain what they look like later or next time you hear about them.)

She let them go in a small pouch in the bag that was sound prove.

(Okay I'm gonna state this now the satchel has know end so a pocket could fit a mansion in it without it getting cramped and it always feels as if it is empty.)

She walked to the door where a black dragon with sapphire blue eyes stood glaring at her.

"Oh hi Kenichi." She said nervously to the dragon.

A light surrounded the dragon as it transformed into his human form.

There now stood a tall muscular but not to muscular man with tan skin, long black hair that went to his waist tied back in a low ponytail and piercing sapphire blue eyes.

He was her guardian.

"I'm coming with you princess."

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter two**_

ficfan3484- I'm glad the last chapter was interesting! Yeah I know I meant to make the last chapter dark to see if I could… Well thanks for reviewing! Hope to hear form you again!

If you want me to continue review!

I take reviews from all people weather they have an account or not!

So please review if you want me to continue!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: _She walked to the door where a black dragon with sapphire blue eyes stood glaring at her.

"Oh hi Kenichi." She said nervously to the dragon.

A light surrounded the dragon as it transformed into his human form.

There now stood a tall muscular but not to muscular man with tan skin, long black hair that went to his waist tied back in a low ponytail and piercing sapphire blue eyes.

He was her guardian.

"I'm coming with you princess."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ch.3**_

* * *

She stared at him for a second.

"Ok."

"What?" He asked making sure he heard right.

"I said Ok."

"What. No fighting, yelling, screaming, or threatening?" He listed off.

"Not this time…. If…"

He sighed of course there would be a catch she was being way to agreeable.

"What is it?"

"I get to go in one of my other forms."

"Which one?"

"The one I use the most….. with out the dragon tail and wings that is…"

He sighed in defeat knowing that agreeing to this was the only way to get her to agree to letting him come.

"Fine." He grumbled looking away.

"Yes!" She exclaimed pumping her fist in the air.

She stepped back a smirk on her face as she let her arms hang loosely.

A ring of black light with sparks of sapphire blue lightning surround her.

The first thing that changed was her hight she was now Hiei's size.

Her hair then changed black but also seemed as if buckets of sapphire blue glitter had been poured on it.

Her ears became slightly pointed but it was more graceful looking than most if not all demons.

She grew small delicate claws.

Small delicate fangs grew in.

The light faded.

She opened her eyes revealing beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

(Her clothes change sizes with her forms…. Or if she wishes they change completely…)

"Well I'm ready. Let's go. That Hiei guy is probably getting tired of waiting." She stated bordly (sp?) as headed for the door… but stopped when she heard something behind her.

She slowly withdrew her hand from the handle and placed on the hilt of one of her swords with a dragon on it.

She lowered herself in a crouching position waiting for the intruder to make a move.

The piercing sound of something flying through the air was heard.

She turned quickly catching in mid air.

_A poison dart………Pathetic………_

She stood up straight glaring in the direction of the assassin.

"Who are you and who sent you." She demanded coldly.

"Heh heh. Why should I tell a weakling like you?" The assassin sneered.

Her eyes flashed with murder as she disappeared and reappeared behind him grabbing him around the throat and slamming him against the wall.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of chapter 3**_

ficfan3484- Ha ha! Yes. (evil smirk) Yes they are. Thank you for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again!

kurapika12- Why thank you! I'm glad you like! This very different to what I usually write but I'm having a lot of fun with it! Thank you for reviewing! I hope I hear form you again!

Sorry about how short this chapter is!

Anyways if you want me to continue review!

I take reviews from all people!

Weather they have an account on fanfiction or not!


	4. Chapter 4

Jan 2, 2006

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs!__

* * *

Recap: "Heh heh. Why should I tell a weakling like you?" The assassin sneered._

Her eyes flashed with murder as she disappeared and reappeared behind him grabbing him around the throat and slamming him against the wall.

_**

* * *

Ch.4**_

* * *

Yanking off his mask she froze in shock.

There stood an 11 year old boy with dirty blond hair and blue eyes that had different shades of green and blue in them in little ripples that made it look like the ocean and fair skin.

"Hey sis!"

She dropped him carelessly on the floor running a hand through her long a little past the waist hair trying to keep from strangling her stupid younger brother.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" He yelled at her.

She glared at him with anger burning in her eyes.

"What was that for! What the hell do you think you Jackass? Do you have a death wish or something? I could have actually killed you! If I hadn't taken off your stupid mask I would have ended up killing you! Do you understand that? Just because we aren't bloodedly related I would have still cared if you died! You're still my brother no matter how much of an idiot you are!"

By now Hiei had come in, wondering what the hell all the noise was about.

"If you ever do that again I might not be able to stop from landing the killing blow… Just because your parents aren't here doesn't give you the right to do something like that! You got that?"

Glancing over at Hiei she let a sigh escape her knowing she would have to finish this up quickly and get out of there before her brother got all touchy feely.

"Now I'm going to be gone for a while. You are not to going do anything stupid while I am gone or I will put you into isolation for the rest of your life! You got that."

He nodded his head.

"Good."

She started out the door with Kenichi and Hiei in tow.

"Jessica… Who the hell is this guy?"

**

* * *

End of ch. 5**

Lonely Moon- Glad you liked! Sorry for the long wait! Writers block can be such a pain! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again!

ficfan3484- Yep! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ta hear from ya again real soon!

HieiFan666- Well glad you liked! Hope this chapter is better! Thanks for reviewing hope ta hear from ya again soon!

Please review if you want me to continue! Because if you don't I won't continue!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot…I think…don't SUE!

* * *

Recap: _"Now I'm going to be gone for a while. You are not to do anything stupid while I am gone or I will put you into isolation for the rest of your life! You got that."_

_He nodded his head._

"_Good."_

_She started out the door with Kenichi and Hiei in tow._

"_Jessica….. Who the hell is this guy?"_

**

* * *

**

Ch.5

* * *

"Uh.." _Crap…Now how to explain this without getting in trouble for getting into trouble and then bringing someone who put a sword to my throat home?...Nope, no way to make it sound good, I guess we'll just test if Honesty really is the best policy! Or I could just tell him his name… _

"The whole story Jessica." He had crossed his arms across his chest and was leaning against the wall next to the door giving her the look….Yeah, she was in trouble…again…

"Well you see, um… how to put this… Well you know how I just got back in town today?" She decided to start with something that wouldn't get her locked away from the outside world…

He gave her a non plus look. "Yes, your plane got in at noon and you got home at what, three o'clock in the morning?" He raised one eyebrow in the condescending questioning way that she had become way to familiar with. "Why is that?"

Yeah he could be kind of intimidating when he was upset, worried, and for whatever reason, decided to act like her guardian…

"Yeah, well I went to the park and then on the way back I saw this Arcade!" Her eyes sparkled as she remembered it, "I've never been in an Arcade before! It was so cool! I really don't know why they killed all the ones back home when I was like five, something about it distracting kids from their studies… How stupid is that? I mean really, you're not gonna get a kid to study just because you destroyed one of their hang outs. Especially with all the gameboys and crap now. Heh, I even kicked this guy, Yusuke I think he said his name was, ass in mortal combat!" for whatever reason Hiei seemed to take some interest in the conversation at the mention of his name to the confusion of the other two. " His face was priceless!" She paused to stifle a chuckle as she hid her smile behind her hand, her eyes dancing as she replayed that scene over again in her head.

Now she'd never tell the boy but her winning was a complete stroke of luck. She hadn't played that game in forever and was just working off some steam when he showed up and tried to make her move to another machine. Which kind of caused her to snap when she would have usually acted politely and moved to keep up her outer character, but hey give her a break! It had been a long ass trip here, add in the fact that she was stuck next a complete pervert who kept trying to feel her up, causing her to be tense the whole time. Man, she had been amazed she had kept her polite, sweet, innocent, ditzy, quiet, whatever personality up the whole trip, it had been a miracle. She really hadn't thought she'd make it. I mean, she usually could go back to her own personality at night!

Then she had accidently walked through a con. Not to say she had a problem with cons or the people, tons of her friends went to them all year long always saving up and working on their cosplay outfits, but this time she'd run into some extremely obsessive idiots who were convinced she looked exactly like their favorite girl from some hentai anime, she still didn't see it. That could have been fine to if they'd left her alone… but that's not what happened…. Instead they kept trying to force her into this …outfit…if you could call it that I mean… it was barely a thong and a shirt….leather and ripped as it was… but the boots were killer!

After she'd escaped from that….she'd hung around an old abandoned playground for a while…

"_What did I do after that?_"she muttered as she gave the short notes of what she did when she was _suppose_ to go straight home…

"I ate steak, and ice cream, and some other things… Oh I forgot to tell you they lost my luggage so that will be getting in late. Hm… well forget the rest basically it got dark while I was still wondering around and then these buff jackasses started bothering me so I ditched and started heading here but then they chased me into an dead end and I started insulting them and the leader got pissed and started bashing me into a wall and then he showed up." She pointed at Hiei thoughtlessly as she finished off quickly. "Stopping me from succeeding in getting my escape so I insulted the buff butt again, succeeded, killed them, sword to my throat, his sister, ran here, packed, rescue mission."

It was quiet for a second as Kenichi absorbed what she said, Hiei gave her a glance that made it clear he thought she was an idiot, and her dear brother burst out laughing completely understanding what had happened as Kenichi gave an exasperated sigh rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"So basically you are helping someone, who might have killed you, find his sister?" he asked to make sure he got it right.

She gave him a bright smile as simply answered. "Nope I'm helping someone find his sister because I'm bored, like the girl, and most all, I don't want to be trapped in that stupid house learning stupid princess crap I'll never use!" He opened his mouth to scold her- "So I'm entertaining myself while doing something good instead of the normal destructive pranks. So calm down Kenichi. You should be celebrating." She finished with a kind smile, a soft expression taking over her face… which only earned her a suspicious look and a look that clearly asked what else she was up to…

She sweat dropped as he looked away to glare suspiciously at Hiei… apparently he had put Hiei and the sword together…oh well not her problem….and she hoped it wouldn't become her problem…. Like if they started to try and kill each other…

She watched them for awhile as she sighed. Kenichi was right, she was up to something. Escape. She planned to ditch them the moment they found Yukina… but they didn't need to know that…

"Come on let's go." She stated stepping forward, sure they'd follow soon.

"I'm coming too!"

She whipped around to see her brother's determined face…

_Oh hell no…_distantly her mind realized that things weren't going to be as easy as she thought…

"No." she stated simply, a cold edge to her words.

"Oh come on sis."

_**That it wasn't-**_

Realizing that he wasn't going to win with his sister he turned to Kenichi. "You know that she's less likely to do anything dangerous or wander off if I'm there."

_**Going to go-**_

Kenichi seemed to mull it over before nodding in agreement.

_**The way-**_

"What about the animals?" she reasoned calmly though she really was worried about them.

"Sara can take care of them."

She rolled her eyes. "Like last time?"

"Kat?"

"… I guess that's fine."

_**she had planned-**_

She glanced at Hiei already knowing he'd be no help, she didn't really want it anyway before looking at the other two. She gave a sigh of annoyance. She really didn't want to fight with the idiots right now… "Fine. Get your stuff dipshit." _I'll just have to think of another plan…._ Was all she thought as she watched the smiling idiot run into walls as he scrambled to his room… laughing happily…

_Like he won the damn lottery, moron…You better not make me regret letting you come…_

_**At all…**_

**

* * *

**

END OF CHAPTER 5

Hey people. Wow, can't believe it's been over three years since I last updated. Terribly sorry! I had some severe writers block going on for the last couple years. I blame school and teachers telling you how to write. :rolls eyes: seriously kills the creativity. But anyways, hopefully I'll do better now.

Oh, sorry for the change in writing style. It's been a long time so my writing styles changed so tell me what ya think or what I can improve on!

I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially xXxThe Infamous JackelxXx who reviewed recently an kinda reminded me that I even had this story… heh heh sorry again.

Welp same rule as always, review if you like because otherwise I'm gonna think no one liked it and never update again! So please review! They make me really happy!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Yu yu hakusho at all…Damn it…_

**

* * *

**

Ch.6

* * *

Well they were finally on their way! Yay!

_Not! God this is so boring!_ Jessica whined in her mind as she glanced between the males… One was playing video games, another was glaring at her potential killer, and the last one was ignoring their existence… _I think he's still mad that we out voted him and decided to take a train instead of walking…_ Jessica mused with a sweat drop. She was really starting to regret agreeing to this…

She sighed berating herself. _It's for Yukina so suck it up Jessica. You can't do this alone without putting her in risk so just suck it up and focus on the goal, then escape, then not slaughtering them!_ She huffed, crossing her arms pouting as her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in the last hour or so… _I should have brought food…_

Holding back a groan she opened her bag and started shuffling through it blindly, trying to see if she left any candy in it or something… _Ah hah!_ Her mind rejoiced as her fingers wrapped around a small rectangular box, a triumphant smile spreading across her face as she pulled out her strawberry pocky before reaching back in and grabbing her ipod. _LUCKY!_

The best part was that Kenichi and Hunter both hated strawberry pocky so she didn't have to worry about fighting them off.

Satisfied she leaned/squeezed back into her spot between Kenichi and Hunter…Yeah, apparently they were still doing the over protective family thing… it was rather uncomfortable…

_I'm actually jealous of the shrimp! He has a whole section to himself! NO FAIR! _Her mind groaned as her brother's elbow hit her in the stomach again… _…At least it's only a hour and forty five minute drive…without traffic…_

She winced as they screeched to a stop. _We should have walked…_

~Once they finally reached their stop~

Jessica All but bolted off the damn bus, somehow still seeming mostly calm on the outside as she raged on the inside.

_Those bloody bastards! They had to have done that on purpose!_ She shot a glare over her shoulder at the bus where Kenichi and her dear little brother were just now exiting. Oh yes, they would pay…Once she could move easily again…At the moment she felt like she'd been run over by a cement truck. Let me tell you, it's not a fun feeling!

"YOU!"

_Huh?_

She blinked looking up at the finger pointed a couple inches from her face.

What were the chances of meeting someone she knew in this deserted place again? Right, not likely.

So why the hell was the boy that she had just beaten in mortal combat invading her personal bubble?

_That's it. God likes messing with my life __**way**__ to much! My life isn't a bloody soap opera ya know!_

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 6

Short I know, and I'm really sorry but it's late and my brains deserted me so please bare with me. I'll be updating more frequently from now on. As in if I'm in town and if I'm not writing some essay or applying to some college or hanging out with friends, I will update. (I won't be able to update next week though because I'll be out of town and when I come back I have a sleep over and then surgery on the 29th …but after that I think I'll start doing better! -_-;)

White Fanged Wolf- thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! ^-^ I'm glad you like my story so far and I hope to hear from you again! :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!** It really helps!

P.s. I'm thinking of changing the rating back to T. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
